Pewdiepie- KIDNAPPING
by OkiNikazu
Summary: At my class, we we're supposed to write a short story using 20 specific words. I decided to write a short Pewdiepie fan fic cuz... why the hell not? So here we go!


**At my class, we we're supposed to write a short story using 20 specific words. I decided to write a short Pewdiepie fan fic cuz... why the hell not!? So here we go!**

Never trust barrels. TRUST ME! Barrels will end up kidnapping one of your best friends and shipping them to Paris in a big box...

"And that's how I almost murdered my dentist during an appointment!" I said, finishing up a story I was telling my black haired friend as I pushed her on a swing.

"That's...nice..." She said nervously, pumping her legs. She was wearing her normal long shirt and gray pants, accessorized with a pink bow in her hair.

"SPAWNER!" A new voice screamed. I turned towards the voice when I heard my name. I saw a familiar brunet girl running towards me and my friend. When she reached us, I saw tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"Marzia!" I said, "Whats wrong!?"

"It's Felix! A-and t-the ba-ba..." She tried to calm down, but it was hard to understand her threw her wheezing and panting.

'How long has she been running!?' I wondered.

"Marzia," My friend said, jumping off of her swing. "Calm down! Whats wrong!?"

"Oh Jenny!" Marzia cried, hugging my friend. "It's Felix! Last night at midnight, he went down to the kitchen to get some snacks. After 10 minutes, he hasn't come back so I went to see what was taking him! But... when I got to the kitchen, all I saw was a blur of two people go out the window! There was 2 ice coffees that Felix was making, and a strange pair of sunglasses!"

"He was kidnapped!?" I asked. Marzia quickly nodded, and I saw a brunet guy wearing a white mask walk up behind her.

"Did Marzia explain?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Marzia answered for me. "I THINK IT WAS THE BARRELS!"

"You mean that secret agency?" Jenny asked. Marzia nodded and clenched her fists.

"We need to find Felix!" Marzia declared.

"But isn't their 'secret' base in Paris!?" I asked.

"We could always just call the authority's..." Jenny suggested.

"The authority's are to slow! We need to go ourselves!" Marzia yelled.

"Fine..." I sighed. "TO BERLIN!"

"Umm..." Marzia sighed, fiddling with her authentic gold bracelet. "Berlin is in Germany..."

"Ohh..." I sighed. "THEN LEAD THE WAY!"

**Later...**

"We're gonna be here a while," Jenny said, looking at a map of Paris. "We should get a hotel room."

"Already did," Cry, the brunet male, said while holding up a hotel room passkey.

"Way to go Cry!" I cheered. I put my arm around the nervous Marzia's neck, and smirked at her. "Now lets go save your boyfriend!"

**Even more later...**

"Well... this is the place," Marzia said, looking up at a big building with a random arm chair in front of it. I looked up and saw a balcony. On the balcony, I saw a familiar dirty-haired blond figure. Right next to the figure, I saw a fat, short man with a spear. The fat man was obviously guarding the blond person.

"Guys! Look!" I gasped. My friends all looked up and their jaws dropped.

"FELIX!" Marzia yelled. Jenny quickly put her hand over Marzia's mouth.

"Shh!" Jenny shushed. "No one can know we're here!"

"So... how do we get in?" I asked. Cry pointed up about 2 stories, where there was a conveniently opened window.

"Threw that," He said.

"Climb up to an open window?" I turned to Cry and smirked. "Sneaky and crafty. PERFECT!"

"I don't know guys..." Marzia said discomfortly. "It looks dangerous!"

"Marzia... we have to save Felix though!" Jenny sighed. Marzia sighed and looked up at the balcony, where her favorite person was standing.

"Alright..." She sighed. We deftly climbed up the side of the building with ease, and threw the window.

"We're in," I said in my best spy voice. Jenny gently punched my shoulder. I looked at my friend and saw a demented look plastered on her face, and she was trying not to laugh.

"Spawner! This is no time for jokes!" She said as a small 'Ha!' escaped her mouth. I looked around and saw the window leaded into a long corridor, and the 4 of us started walking.

**15 minutes later...**

"HALT!" A voice yelled. I turned my head and saw a tall, brown haired man with a brown and black out fit, walking towards us. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't remember who he was. "WHO GOES THERE!?" He started getting closer to us, and I saw his face. There was a tan line by his eyes, as if he was missing a pair of glasses. Marzia gasped and grabbed the sun glasses, the ones she found in her house, and put them up so in her point of view it looked like the tall man was wearing them.

"It's the lead Barrel!" Marzia yelled. And then it hit me.

'That's why he looked familiar!' I thought.

"Lets kill this moron," I said, making my hands into fists. Before I could attempt to hurt the kidnapper, Cry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Or we could run," he said matter-of-factivly.

"I like that plan!" Marzia and Jenny agreed, running down the hall. I sighed and followed the two girls and Cry down the hall.

"We need to find the balcony," I explained when I caught up to my friends. "Before the lead Barrel catches us!"

"Do we know where that is?" Cry asked. Right as I was about to answer, an alarm started beeping loudly, and the lights went out, replaced by a flashing red light.

"WE NEED TO FIND IT!" I shouted over the alarm. As soon as I said that, a fat man came crashing out from a door. The fat man fell to the ground, and from the room, a blond haired man in gold-colored cloaks walked out, followed by Felix. The golden man was holding a sword, which had a bit of blood on it.

"STEPHANO!?" Jenny and I asked when the man turned to face us.

"FELIX!" Marzia yelled. She pushed past Stephano and bare-hugged Felix.

"Your lucky I saw him when I did," Stephano said, in his heavy french accent. "If I was any later, this idiot would of pushed him off the balcony." He pointed at the fat man who was knocked out on the floor. I started smiling, knowing Felix was safe. But then I remembered where we were. I spun my head around and saw the lead Barrel charging at us.

"Umm... guys?" I asked, pointing at the Barrel. All my friends clenched their fists (Except Stephano, who tightened his grip on the handle of his sword) and got ready to fight.

**The next day... **

"Well... we're in the hospital, but we saved Felix!" I said, trying to cheer up my friends.

"Yeah," Jenny said as her eye started twitching. "After being beet up by an army of barrels and fleeing by jumping from the balcony!"

"I would of rather just jumped off the balcony myself, I would of survived with less injures..." Felix murmured.

"Sound more happy!" I chuckled. "We are all safe now!"

"Shut up Spawner," Everyone said.

"Rude much," I murmured. Everyone laughed at my response, and I soon join them. It was nice to know everything was back to normal... for now...

* * *

**End! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**


End file.
